WuFei's Sorrow
by Eeni
Summary: After waking up from a horrible reoccurring nightmare, WuFei tells Sally of his last few days on his home colony before he was sent down to Earth on Operation M. I didn't really like Ep.0 all the way, so I juiced up WuFei's past .
1. Nightmares

_******Disclaimer**: Just like everyone else on this website, I do not own any of the characters that are part of the series known as Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. If I did own anything in this series, my name would be in the closing credits somewhere and I'd be like "HELL YA!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:  
**Nightmares_

_The morning was warm. Spring had finally been allowed to arrive inside the colony. As he walked around, WuFei Chang felt out of place but familiar with his surroundings. A warm smiled crossed his lips as his mind finally accepted his location. He was home._

_He slowly made his way to the back door, the floor creaking in that familiar way with each step. Stepping outside, his dark eyes wondered over to the familiar corner in the garden. There, slouched beside the small fish pond, was a young girl. Her long black hair held by a red ribbon. She was dressed in lavender Chinese dress, lined with gold and decorated richly with small, teal colored three-leafed patters on each of the v-cuts. It was his mother's family crest._

_He felt his smile widen as he stepped out and headed towards the pond. The small girl was once again talking to the pond turtle he had bought for her a few months back. The animal turned the moment it noticed his approach and disappeared into the water. WuFei stood silently besides the girl as she tore up the remainder of the old lettuce in her hand and tossed it onto the water._

_"It's a nice day, isn't it gēge?" she looked up at him with a smile._

_He smiled back. "Don't you have classes today?" he asked her._

_"Yes," she answered getting up, "but if I don't feed the turtle, no one else will."_

_WuFei smiled softly to himself as he watched the girl get up. She adjusted her dress and then proceeded to make her way back into the house. She paused at the door, waving at him before disappearing inside._

_He closed his eyes taking in his surroundings once more._

_It all felt so good._

_It was so very good to finally be back home again._

_An eerily familiar beeping began to grow louder somewhere nearby. The Asian boy opened his eyes and found himself seated inside his gundam's cockpit. He stared at the screens before him for a moment. The confusion on his face slowly turning to disbelief. A colony was being smothered in yellow and red flames. It was blowing up from the inside. One by one, he watched as explosions engulfed the old colony, giving off a dazzling display of color against the black void of space. _

_"No," he whispered to himself. "No... It can't..." He unbuckled himself from his seat, leaning forward to touch the monitor in front of him. He watched in horror as the colony continued to be destroyed. _

_"NNOOO!" he finally wailed at the top of his lungs, pounding the monitor with both his fists._

WuFei jolted up on his bed in a cold sweat. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he gasped for air. His body was shaking uncontrollably as his breathe came sharply.

"No," he muttered to himself, leaning forward. "It was just a dream," he told himself as he brought his shaking hands up to his face. "It was just a dream," he continued to calm himself.

It was a dream, yet his throat was sore and his left hand was in pain, throbbing, like he had hit something hard. He ignored the physical pain, rubbing his eye trying to drown out the emotional sting that the dream had brought back into his mind. He felt something sticky rubbing off from his hand onto his face. He looked down at his hand and found that there was blood on it. Stunned, he examined it carefully and quickly realized that it wasn't his.

"You're strong even in your dreams," a voice came from somewhere below him. WuFei looked over the side of his bunk bed. Sally Po was floating near the floor with her hands up to her face. She tugged at the end of her Preventer's jacket and put it under her nose. The sleeve quickly absorbed the blood that came flowing out. "Well, at least you're awake now," she said in a chirpy voice, "it looked like you needed to wake up."

"I'm sorry," WuFei said as he jumped down from his bed, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok," she replied, "like I said, you needed to wake up."

The Asian boy darted out of the room quickly, leaving Sally to tend to her wound. Her clear eyes scanned the space slightly above her head as small drops of blood where floating around in the air. The gravity on the ship was enough to hold down most large objects, but not the small or weightless ones.

"He's pretty strong for being so scrawny," she said to herself as she stood up, leaning up again the bunk bed. "They're all pretty strong, even though they look like they've barely eaten."

The blood finally stopped and her eyes wandered over to WuFei's Perventer jacket, which he had been using as a pillow. It began to float now that there was nothing pinning it down. A scrape of paper caught her attention. Her curiosity got the best of her as she reached over to one of the pockets and pulled out an old photograph. The picture was worn with its edges frayed, a missing bottom right piece, and a large tear which had been carefully taped back together again. On the back there was something written in Chinese. She wondered what the characters of this nearly forgotten ancient language read.

The woman turned the picture over and was greeted by two smiling faces. A much younger looking WuFei was holding a small girl in his arms. He couldn't have been much older than ten years old in the photo. She laughed to herself as she noted that the younger man hadn't changed much from this picture. "I wonder who this is..?" she studied the small girl in his arms.

"MeiLi," WuFei's voice came from behind her.

She jumped. She hadn't noticed when he had returned. Hastily, she placed the picture on the edge of the bed. "Ohh! That was quick!"

WuFei tossed a roll of toilet paper at her before giving a small leap back up to his bed. "I'm sorry," he apologized once more before folding his jacket and placing it under his head as he lay down once more. The picture began to float around in front of him.

As Sally wiped the last of the dried blood from her face, she watched WuFei as he stared at the photograph. He had that cold expression on his face again. "Is she a friend of yours?" she asked, "she's cute."

"She was my sister" he replied coldly.

"Sister!" Sally looked at him surprised, his expression remained the same. "Shouldn't you go to her?" she asked after a brief moment of silence, "Or, if you'd like, we can bring her aboard this ship and-"

"I said '_was_'," he interrupted, "She was my sister."

Sally was puzzled for a moment. She leaned forward onto the top bunk and began, "It's not good for family to fight. Did she do something to you? Or did you do something to her to upset her?"

His expression softened a little. "She died," he answered quietly.

Sally stood up straight. "I'm sorry," she said as she realized what she had done, "I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter," he cut her off coldly again. "You didn't know... no one did. Not even Duo when he gave me that letter." He cracked a cynical smile. "I guess that guy really is a shinigami in a way... even if he didn't know it at the time."

Sally sat down on the bottom bunk. A sister? Never in her life would she have imagined that WuFei had a sister. The only person that she had ever known about that was important to WuFei was of the girl MeiLan. And even so, she knew very little of her. But a sister?

"MeiLi was four years younger than me," WuFei began softly. Sally looked up surprised. "Our parents wanted to go down to earth, to China, but they knew our clan was forbidden to ever return. I don't know why we were and I don't really care. But they went anyways. The government of the time arrested them. Master Long tried to reason with the government to let them have a safe return back home, but he couldn't do anything. I have no idea what happened to them. I was only nine at the time. MeiLi was barely five. She wasn't old enough to remember them." He paused for a moment. "I tried to be a good brother, but we were always fighting... we never agreed on anything... I never got to tell her that I was sorry for all those times... that I hurt her." His voice grew shaky with the last sentence. Sally could hear him holding back his grief.

* * *

A/N:

7/7/08:  
So I just got back from the Anime Expo where I was part of a fanfic writing panel and was greatly surprised by the turn out of people. Wow, I was scared shitless to be sitting up there on that stage. Anywho, it was great and I was really happy to see that a lot of people were genuinely interested in what we had to say. I thank you all for being there and I'm sorry if we didn't get to your question. It was a blast and from my understanding we're doing it again next year.

Anywho, seeing as how so many people turned up and all I thought I should be a good enough writer and do what some of my fellow collegues said. So now, I'm going back through the few fics I have here and fixing them up... 'cus, like it was said in the panel, there are so many horrible and stupid mistakes made in these stories that it's shameful. So be a lil pacient and I'll revamp these fics once chapter at a time.

Thanks and enjoy the read!

10/2011:  
Good LORD! There were a ton or grammatical and sentence structure errors! Alright, so I'm going to be sprucing and beefing these GundamW stories a bit. Nothing major though, just more on the editing side


	2. Kiss And Make Up

_******Disclaimer**: Don't own Gundam Wing. I have nothing to do with the creation of that series. sigh_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:  
**Kiss and Make Up_

A sixteen year-old boy, dressed in all in black walked up to a typical Chinese house. As he was about to knock on the door, he heard some yelling coming from inside. He brought his ear up to the door and listened for a moment. "They're at it again," he muttered to himself. In an instant, the door swung open and he found himself quickly straightening himself out again. WuFei looked at the older boy surprise. He hadn't expected anyone to be at his front door so early in the morning.

The older boy simply smiled "Master Long has asked for your presences", he informed. He looked past WuFei and waved. MeiLi was standing in the hallway, her small face flushed and puffy with tears in her almond shaped eyes. "Hi mèi mei," he said in the happiest tone he could muster. "How have you been?" The small girl simply wiped her tears away, saying nothing.

"Mèi mei," WuFei turned speaking to her, "I might be back late. Close all the doors and-"

"Just go!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You selfish pig! Just leave! I don't want to see you again! I hate you Chang WuFei! I HATE YOU!" she turned into a room and disappeared from sight. WuFei gave a slight sigh as he closed the door behind him and without another word the two boys began their walk to the Temple of the Long Clan.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" the young man asked. "She did seem a little more upset than usual."

"She'll be fine," WuFei replied. "Do you know what Master Long wants of me, Yao?"

"I liked it better when you used to call me '_gēge_' " the older boy was looking forward.

Wufei frowned. They most certainly weren't brothers and he hadn't called the other youth that in months. "You didn't answer my question," he replied rather annoyed.

"No," Yao answered. Mimicking Master Long, he hunched over and continued, "He just said 'Wong, may you please go and fetch Chang WuFei? I must speak with him', then he hobbled away." He laughed to himself.

"You are being disrespectful", WuFei glared.

"Man," Yao replied. "Your sister is right. You have to loosen up a little. You used to be easier to talk to before... now you're just so... distant…" his voice trailed off.

The two continued without saying a word. WuFei had always been known to be a warm, caring person before and Master Long had always admired his strength to continue and endure just about anything set before him, even when the odds were against the boy. He was smart, well-spoken, and a great martial artist. Maybe it was for these traits that Master Long had seen something in the young man and personally chosen him to be his granddaughter's husband. However, soon after Long MeiLan's death, WuFei changed dramatically. He became reserved, rarely showing what he was feeling, and much less what he was thinking. He had changed so much that even his little sister didn't seem recognize him anymore.

"Hey," Yao began softly, "you shouldn't be so closed off towards your sister. She needs you and you need her. Going cold the way you did all of a sudden seems to scare her."

WuFei didn't answer. He kept walking at the same pace.

Yao stopped. "Hey!" he yelled, "I'm talking to you! I'm serious, WuFei, you need to act a little more human every now and then. I don't think Nataku would have wanted you to stop caring about everyone around you, especially not your sister!"

WuFei stopped in his tracks and turned to face his childhood friend. Just mentioning either MaiLan or MeiLi was about the only way anyone knew to get his attention nowadays.

"I don't need your company anymore, Yao," WuFei finally responded coldly. "I know my way to the temple." He turned and started to walk away.

Yao started in disbelief. "Dìdi!" he called out, but got no response from the other boy. He huffed in frustration as his friend ignored him and continued on his way alone. "Open up again, WuFei," he said softly to himself as he watched his childhood friend walk away, "I hate this new you."

###

As WuFei opened the door to his house, the small clock in the hallway began to chime the time. He listened to each ring. It was eleven. He had been gone all day. He closed the door and locked it. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen and flicked the lights on as he entered. The table at the corner had been set. A pot of rice was set on its center along with a plate of sweet meat and a jug of water. He walked over to the table. The food had gone cold a long time ago. "At least she already ate", he mused looking at what would probably had been three bowls full of rice missing. He heated his food and ate quietly. After his lonesome meal, he washed all the dishes that his little sister had failed to even try to wash.

The small clock in the hallway chimed again. This time it was midnight. WuFei made his way to the back of the house and took a seat outside on the veranda overlooking the backyard. The walls of the colony were dotted with many small lights that they almost looked like the stars one could see from the huge glass observatories that line the outsides of the colony.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice said, "I didn't mean to call you a pig."

"It's all right," he answered without turning around, "I know you didn't."

MeiLi walked up to her brother and sat down right next to him. She leaned over on him, taking his arm and wrapping it around herself as she curled herself up in his arms. "Nataku wouldn't want you to be so mean," MeiLi said softly, half asleep, "I miss my old brother... I want him to come back..."

WuFei could hear her beginning to cry. "I'm sorry for being a horrible brother," he began softly as his guilt finally consumed him. He felt her tiny arms tighten around him. What had they even been fighting about that morning? He really couldn't remember. He stroked her head gently to soothe her. Yes they fought all the time, but he loved her. One could even say he was overly protective of her. After a while she fell asleep in his arms. He drew his breath softly as he sat there with his sister a while longer, looking at the lights that flickered on and off on the colony wall.

###

"Well that's a nice sight for a change," came a voice.

WuFei's eyes shot open. He had fallen asleep with MeiLi on the veranda. He sat up as quietly as he could, making sure not to wake her. His eyes searched for the source of the voice that woke him. Hanging on the back wall of the yard was Yao, a broad smile on his face as WuFei took notice of him. "She's so cute," he said, "it's a huge change from seeing her cry all the time."

"What are you doing?" WuFei asked rather annoyed as he rubbed the sleep out of his dark eyes.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just thought it odd that it was six in the morning and I hadn't heard a single scream coming from your home." The older boy pulled himself up on the wall and sat with one leg hanging over each side of it. He glanced at MeiLi. "You're so mean to her," he said. "Just because Nataku died, doesn't mean you have to be an asshole around your sister." He jumped down into the yard. "She still needs you. You're everything she knows. You're everything she's got left."

"I don't need you to be telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing," WuFei snapped back.

"No complaints here about that," Yao said as he sat down on the edge of the veranda. "I'm just saying that a girl's death ruined you," he stopped himself. Most of the boys from the training hall hadn't really liked MeiLan because of her over barring nature and overwhelming self-confidence. She had been rather intimidating to say the least. But be it as it may, Yao couldn't help but notice that his friend may have had some feelings for the girl well before they were betrothed. "Anyways," he continued, "you're still admired and looked up too. But if you keep acting like an ass everyone is going to end up hating you." He took off his jacket, placing it on the still sleeping MeiLi.

The two stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. WuFei Chang and Yao Wong had always been the closest of friends. They were so close that they had always addressed each other as "older brother" and "little brother". And they were like siblings. Their homes were back to back, and as children they would always be jumping the wall that separated the two lots just to play with one another. They were inseparable. WuFei was the brains, quiet and always plotting while Yao was the more troublesome and outspoken of the two. Even though they were so different in personalities, they always got along, helping one another out in anything they could. However, when WuFei's parents died he had taken more to his studies, taking MeiLi with him to a private institution on the other side of the colony and returning home once a month. Now, though, they were home all time because he had decided to become the gundam's pilot and needed to train for the upcoming mission of rebellion.

"Dìdi, do you really want to pilot that mobile suit?" Yao asked turning to look at the wall he had jumped moments earlier. "I mean, you've trained pretty hard for it. But do you really think this is going to bring peace to outer space?" He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. "It just feels like Mr. Barton wants to use us in order to overthrow the Alliance and gain control of both the Colonies and Earth."

"That is his intention." WuFei's voice came almost in a whisper.

Yao spun around, "What!" his voice was filled with disbelief. "But I thought... I mean, haven't you said that you're going to be fighting for the colonies? You mean this entire time the plan has been to overthrow the Alliance in order for him to become ruler?"

"Yes," WuFei looked up at his friend. He rose from this spot slowly and began stretching.

Yao could hear his back crack as he twisted from one side to the other. His eyes slowly narrowed on his childhood friend. He swallowed hard, as he processed the new information that had been divulged. He wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

WuFei sensed his friend's hostility towards him and cleared his throat. "I have no intention of following through with Barton's plans. That's why I have to pilot that mobile suit. No one else in this colony would dare to go against the Barton Foundation. I can't let them have their ways." He paused for a moment, looking up at the colony wall again. "Gēge," he turned his attention back to his friend who seemed to have calmed with that last statement, "what I'm going to tell you right now, you must keep a secret on pain of death. If the Foundation gets word of this, they'll kill us all and everyone involved."

Yao looked stared at his friend confused. "Find out? Find out what?"

"Operation Meteor is going to change."

* * *

A/N:  
STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THIS EXCITING TALE!


	3. Till We Meet Again

_******Disclaimer**: Don't own Gundam Wing. I have nothing to do with the creation of that series._

* * *

_**Chapter 3:  
**Till We Meet Again  
_

Operation Meteor was to launch in less than three hours. Dekim Barton had sent out a small group of soldiers to the old colony in the L-5 cluster to oversee the beginning of the operation. When escorted to the mobile suit factory, the Barton Soldiers were assaulted by the technicians and taken them prisoner.

MeiLi looked down at the gundam from the control room. She could still remember the day the man Dekim Barton had arrived in the colony. He came straight to the Long Clan. He had come under the pretext of helping to bring peace and freedom to the colonies by building a machine that will help eliminate the Earth Sphere Alliance. After months of debating, Master Long and the heads of the clan had agreed to cooperate with Dekim, allowing him to bring in scientists, engineers, and technicians to the colony. The gundam had been built in less than two years. The pilot was originally going to be chosen from among the clan members. However, MeiLan, in another of her attempts to show her superiority, voted herself the rightful pilot of the gundam. No one questioned her.

Now, Yao, WuFei, and MeiLi watched from the control room of the factory as the technicians captured the Barton Soldiers. A week before, Master O had stumbled upon the layout of Operation Meteor. Finding the plan a rather inappropriate way to use his machine, he gathered the gundam's technicians and pilot. Calmly he outlined the true intentions and purpose of the operation. Upset and deeply angered the group began to plot their uprising against the Foundation.

Yao looked up at the clock hanging over the main entrance. Its bright red numbers read two hours, fifty minutes and forty-nine seconds till operations commence. The three children had been in the control room for a little over an hour now. Each bringing a single bag of personal belongings with them, they prayed that this wasn't the last time they would see each other.

"Gēge," MeiLi outstretched her arms to her brother. He knelt down to hold his sister for the last time as the intercom in the room came on. Master O's voice assured the three that it was now safe for them to roam about. "Please be careful," MeiLi's tearful voice said softly. WuFei nodded.

"Oh, wait!" she exclaimed as they were about to leave the room. "Come here," she beckoned her brother once more. Again he knelt down. This time MeiLi made her way to her brother's back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Your hair," she said gently as she pulled out a small hair band from her purse, "it'll be flying everywhere and get in your way." Quickly she gathered her brother's hair, pulling it back and tying it in a small ponytail. "There, now it shouldn't get in your way."

"Thank you," he said as he got up again. She smiled lovingly up at him.

"Thank you, Gēge," WuFei said turning to Yao. "I will do everything I can to raise hell. Take good care of MeiLi."

MeiLi looked up at her brother. Confusion was written all over her round face.

"Yao is going to be your guardian while I am gone," WuFei didn't miss a beat. "You two are leaving this colony as soon as possible."

"But..." MeLi began to protest.

"You're going to do as your told," WuFei began, "you'll be leaving this colony today and-"

"I will not!" MeiLi cut her brother short.

"You will do what you are told to!"

"I'm not leaving home!"

Yao watched as the two began another argument. He had watched them fight for years now and was still amazed at how easily they could start a fight. "Mèi mei" he cut into the argument, "your brother has good reasons for wanting you to leave this colony. The Barton Foundation is not one to mess with." He took in a deep breath, trying to come up with the right words to use. "When the Foundation finds out that Operation Meteor is not going the way they planned, they're going do everything they can to get to WuFei, even if it means hurting you."

"Not going as planned..?" MeiLi glanced from one boy to the other. Why wouldn't the plan go accordingly? For that matter, why had they even captured the Barton soldiers? Her small eyes widened as realization set in. "What... what's really going to happen, gēge?"

WuFei looked down at his sister. Taking in a deep breath he finally revealed to her the situation and his plans to foil Dekim Barton's plans. MeiLi stood in disbelief as her brother talked calmly.

#####

The room grew silent. WuFei had stopped talking for a while now.

Sally was still sitting on the bottom bunk. It had never crossed her mind that WuFei had been holding back so much. "That doesn't mean your sister is dead," she finally said. "You said yourself that you asked Yao to take her to another colony. She's still alive and probably waiting for you to return." She smiled at the thought. Finally, there was something that could possibly make the young man happy.

"She's dead."

Sally got up, frustrated. "How could you say that?" she yelled, "I know that your home colony was destroyed during the war five years ago, but-"

WuFei sat up, glaring down at her angrily. "Chang MeiLi is dead," he repeated steadily, "she died on the colony, and she is gone. Now drop it."

Sally stepped back. "How could you be so narrow minded?" She could feel her temperature rising. Her partner was indeed a handful and even she had trouble getting along with him most of the time. "You told Yao to take your sister to another colony and you just said he did!"

WuFei turned to face the wall as he laid down again, his back to Sally. He kept quiet. She crossed her arms, upset she looked up at her young partner. "I swear you can be so stubborn!"

"They never left the colony. The letter Duo gave me... Master O said they never left the colony..." WuFei spoke softly.

#####

The falling section of the Libra had been destroyed in a spectacular explosion of light. Its fragments scattering across Earth, raining meteors over the fragile blue planet. Slowly, pilots from both side of the battle began to gather at MO-II on orders of Lieutenant Colonel Une of OZ, filling its cargo bays with mobile suits and other small ships. The war had finally ended.

Five distinctive mobile suits made their way into one of the many hangers in MO-II. Badly battered, they slowly maneuvered their way to the back of the hanger as the pilots of the surviving Leos, Taurus, and Virgos watched in silence. The five gundams finally came to rest in their designated areas, side by side. Lieutenant Colonel Une and a small personal escort of hers were already waiting for five young pilots as they made their ways out from their mobile suits. She quickly escorted them out of the hanger bay. "You must all be exhausted," she smiled down on them, "I have assigned quarters for each of you boys."

The Lieutenant Colonel showed each boy to his quarters, a small soldier's room equipped with only a small bed, desk, chair, and a shelf embedded into the wall. WuFei flopped onto the bed in the corner of the tiny room. He was emotionally drained and physically exhausted. His eyes wondered around for a moment before drifting off to asleep.

Sometime later he was awakened by a knock on the door. "I will not thank that woman for her hospitality..." he muttered as he opened his eyes. "She and Trieze are the reason that this war dragged on." He slowly got up and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Duo, an envelope in his mouth as he finished braiding his long hair.

Duo handed the envelope to the other youth. "It's from one of the scientists," he informed after observing WuFei's questioning look as he tied the end the braid. "The big bald one. He told me to give it to you as soon as I could." WuFei looked down at the envelope in his hands. "Sorry I didn't give it to you earlier, but I just forgot. It's been quite an eventful day after all," Duo continued smiling. "Man I so needed that shower. Hey, you hungry?"

WuFei closed the door on the happy pilot without saying a word.

"That answers that..." Duo frowned, "asshole."

Fifteen minutes later, WuFei made his way into the closest cafeteria he could find. Heero and Trowa were sitting together at a corner table, eating and playing a round of chess while Duo sat on the other end stuffing his face. They watched as their Chinese friend made his way into the cafeteria, dazed and pale-faced.

The Chinese youth absentmindedly took a soda from a counter as he automatically made his way to where his fellow gundam pilots where sitting.

"You ok?" Duo asked as he swallowed his food. "You look all sickly."

WuFei didn't answer. The expression on his face suggested that the question hadn't really registered in his mind at all. Cautiously, he put down his soda and a piece of paper on the table as he sat down. The three boys eyed their friend over.

"You don't look well," Trowa's voice seemed to get the youth's attention. "Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked as he made his move on the board.

WuFei looked up at Trowa. His eyes looked swollen and bloodshot as his face grew even paler. He felt his blood run cold through his veins as his eyes began to tear up. Shaking, he opened his soda and took a drink, but the upset feeling in his stomach failed to go away. He continued to feel the pain and disgust throughout his entire body. Slowly he got up, making his way to the large window behind the table. He stared out aimlessly into the void of space as he felt his heart sink.

Duo came up from behind, placing one hand on his shoulder. "WuFei..?" his voice was full of concern. "Hey... you really don't look too good. Maybe we should get you to a doctor or somethi-"

Duo cut his sentence short as WuFei let his body fall to the floor, the tears in his eyes now streaming down his face. The braided youth quickly came down to try and help his friend, but WuFei refused the helping hand that stretched before him and pushed the other pilot away. The nauseous feeling in his stomach grew stronger still until he finally vomited on the floor. Duo jumped back with a small yelp as WuFei released all his anxiety.

"Get a doctor in here now!" Trowa's voice quickly faded from WuFei's ears as his head began to spin. He was crying uncontrollably now. Both Duo and Trowa had managed to get him back to the bench and a soldier from a nearby table was blowing some fresh air in the young man's direction with at tray he had grabbed.

As the commotion continued, Heero took up the piece of paper that WuFei had been clinging onto when he had walked in. His dark blue eyes quickly scanned the lines of the hand written letter in his hand. "Sister..." he muttered to himself a bit surprised. He looked up as someone in a white lab coat quickly began to exam the young man. Heero returned his attention to the letter, "...I regret to inform you that Chang MeiLi and Wong Yao never left the colony. The two only moved to the other side of the colony where you had attended at the private institution..."

End

* * *

A/N:  
That was depressing, but I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
